The return of Winter Mist
by Heartbringer
Summary: As Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny have been invited along with other spirits to the coronation of the Crystal Palace's new queen, Pitch returns with someone to reclaim what was once there's. How will the Guardians and the spirits who will be involved in the upcoming rule of a millennia's worth of revenge and fury, put a stop to this?


**The return of Winter Mist**

Summary: As Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny have been invited along with other spirits to the coronation of the Crystal Palace's new queen, Pitch returns with someone to reclaim what was once there's. How will the Guardians and the spirits who will be involved in the upcoming rule of a millennia's worth of revenge and fury, put a stop to this?

**A/N: **Hello! It's me again with an ROTG fic. You may know me with posting the 'Once and forever be, a Guardian'? Well, that story has been put to the side, because I've already planned how my ROTG/ROBTD fics will play out in an order. So this story here, will come first. If you are all confused, please don't be afraid to ask. Also, a question; Will you join me in this journey as the story progresses?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG, that amazing movie belongs to DreamWorks. Nor do I own Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida, they belong to their respective owners. Shall we?

Chapter 1: The big news

"Snow day!" Screamed the many ecstatic children as they ran outside to play in the snow the second they wore their jackets, hats, and scarves.

The place was Burgess, a rural and peaceful little town a few miles outside the nearest city. It was also the perfect place to raise children of the older generation's occupants. Though it may not look like it, but a fierce battle happened in this very town that would determine the beliefs of children all over the world. But only a handful know of what had transpired. And it was thanks to the valiant efforts of Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, and Old man winter. You've heard right. And it was worth the risk in protecting the memories, dreams, wonder, fun, hope, and beliefs of all the children.

They go by many names, but the ones who have helped them, knew their real names. Some say that they're just fairy tales for the little ones, but some knew better. Oh, yes they do. And whether one believes or not, they will always be there.

A little girl's laughter was prominently heard on someone's back yard. She was eight years old with a thick dirty blond wavy shoulder length hair and grassy green eyes. She wore a cotton candy pink cotton jacket, faded denim blue jeans, and yellow and white shoes.

As she jumped at the pile of snow that was somehow conveniently placed there, her silhouette was branded in the said snow. Giggling in a fit the little girl noticed another laughter joining hers. But this one was deeper, owned by a male. Shaking the snow away from her head the girl looked up on a branch of the nearest tree. The male leaned on the three's trunk as a soft breeze played with his snow white hair, he wore a blueberry colored scarf, a dark blue open coat with coat tails that reached his ankle as it flowed behind him, decorated with silver seams. He also wore a dark hawaiian blue vest with silver buttons with intricate snowflakes etched in it, as well as a white polo undershirt. Dark blue pants hugged his legs as he wore white leg warmers with dark blue threads to keep it from removing itself from his feet. The male tucked his right hand in his coat pocket while his left hand held his wooden staff with a gnarled G on top of it. The little girl squeeled as the said male smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth as he waved hello to the eight year old blonde.

"Jack! Jack, you came!" The little girl said in excitement as she ran to the base of the tree, craning her neck a little backwards to look up. "Thanks for the snow day. The sun almost made it disappear since spring is coming."

Jack chuckled before he floated down next to the blonde, ruffling her hair just a tad. "Hey, no problem. It's the least I could do before spring finally comes along. It kinda shows that ni've got the last laugh before winter ends."

"Aww. But I don't want winter to end yet. We don't want you to go." The girl protested as a sad look occupied her features. She, as well as the rest of the children that can see him felt the same.

Seeing her face, Jack chuckled again before ruffling her hair. The winter spirit kneeled down to be in eye level with her. "Now, Emily. You know that's not how it works. I'll always come back when winter comes along. And it'll be snowballs and fun times again before you know it." The spirit's smile grew as Emily smiled in understanding.

"And know that I'll always be right here." He added as he pointed his index finger on Emily's chest, where the heart was located. The blonde cried happily before she clung herself to the winter spirit in a fierce embrace. And Jack returned it in full.

The spirit and believer pulled apart when another male voice called. This time from where Emily's house was. "Emily! C'mon, let's go. Mom and dad are waiting for us." It was Emily's seventeen year old brother, Joshua.

Wiping away the strayed tears, the little girl gave Jack a smile that was familiar to him after so long. "Goodbye, Jack. See you next winter." And with that, Emily ran back to her house, waving goodbye for the last time to the winter spirit before she disappeared back inside the house.

Jack also waved back until Emily disappeared. Sighing, the spirit shook his head, a quick chuckle escaped his lips. "She is definitely Jamie's granddaughter, alright."

He then flew a few feet off the ground, "Wind, take me to the North Pole!" Jack called as the wind did what it was asked. His laughter echoing the skies.

The North Pole, home of Santa Clause, or North, The Guardian of Wonder. Yeti's moved here and there, making toys with the help of the pre-made ice models of the said toys. The elves, well, they were either moving around causing trouble, making cookies and taking them to North, or trying to make toys as well. The word; a particular room a large man leaned on the table chiselling at a large block of ice as he was creating anew toy model. North paused to grab a cookie on the nearest plate on the table. Wiping away his hands on his brown pants, he then decided that the ice he was carving needed something so he pushed himself away from the table he was working on to the nearest table next to him. Picking up another different sized chisel he rolled back to where he was and continued in his work. Christmas may have been over, but that does not mean he couldn't make a few toys for next Christmas.

As the ever jovial spirit was about to pound some more pressure on the chissel when the door suddenly slammed open. Making father christamas' eyes widened. "Ah! How many time have i told you? Knock first!"

The yeti, Phil, stated something in his language that only North knows. "Oh, Jack is here. I go greet him in a momment." North stated as he motioned for Phil to leave.

Jack was currently sitting in one of the red sofa's with a cup of cooled eegnog given to him by one of the elves. Surpringsingly the beverage did not freeze up as it would have. The young spirit can control his powers more tamely now as the years passed. "Jack, good to see you!" The white-haired spirit turned to see the russian guardian walking towards him.

"Good to see you too, North." Grunting in response as the older spirit patted his back, but he was getting used to it.

"So, Jack. Why the visit? Is winter ending?" North asked as the young spirit halfheartedly sighed. "I guees that is yes, then."

The immortal teen combed back his thick white hair. "Yeah, winter's ending. Do you mind if i stay with you here in Santoff Clausen this year until next winter?" He asked but knew that it was pointless to do so.

North let out a booming laugh before placing his large hand on the young guardian's shoulder. "You no need to ask, Jack. You are always welcome to stay and hibernate until winter."

Jack smiled his signature smile in his gratitude filled expression. "Thanks a lot, North."

As Jack was about to be laed away by another yeti into one of the workshop's guest rooms, and North about to return to his office to continue his work, Phil came running in the lounge from the Globe Room. North sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Phil?"

"Ajabah groboijah." Phil stated. North's eyes widened before receiving the rolled parhcment from the yeti.

Examining the parchment, the Guardian of Wonder saw the lavander ribbon along with a gols as well as a clear blue crystal embedded in it's center. "Could it be...?" North muttered which resulted in Jack to be curious.

"North," He began. "What is it? What's wrong?" The winter spirit asked as to why the large man was looking at the paper in a strange way.

"Something very important came up. I feel it in my belly." North said as he patted his belly. "Phil, ready for preparations. We're going to have company. I will summon the others, they would want to know this." And with that, North turned and pushed down the switch to call forth the aurora borealis.

From the joyful spirits obvious excitment, Jack was even more curious as to what was going on. Others? Does that mean Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were coming to the pole? "North." He called which made the older guardian face him. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

North laughed once more as he placed his hand on the young males shoulder. "No, no. Nothing is wrong, Jack. In fact, it's good news!"

"Good news?" Jack repeated. "What good news?"

Showing the still rolled up parchment to the winter spirit it still made the Guardian of fun confussed as to how as the paper involved in what was going on. "This, is invitation. Invitation to the coronation of the next queen of the Crystal Palace!"

**TBC**

**A/N:** First chapter; done. What do you think? Comments are most welcome, as well as questions. I will all see you soon in the next one. Happy 2014 to all of you!


End file.
